Burty end Jaekus go on a romantic ocean cruise - ROBOCKS EPISOD 7
Burty end Jaekus go on a romantic ocean cruise - ROBOCKS EPISOD 7 '''is the ninth episode and final episode of Season 1. It details Delta Team's attack on the interdimensional SCHIZ Titanic, and the confrontation between their leader Joseph Stalin and the Boys. The episode takes place on December 25th 2020. Summary The episode begins in the Green World, which seems to be wracked with extremely heavy winds. Jakeus and Bertie find themselves Shippo Heaven, the gateway between the physical world and the afterlife. Bertie says that he knows where to find Stalin, and enters the doorway labelled 'Bridge'. They both wake up on the bridge of the SCHIZ Titanic, which, as Jakeus notices, is beginning to sink into the Sea of Anti-Time. The boys run up the ship's deck in order to get to the stern before the ship sinks. Bertie arrives before Jakeus, and comes face-to-face with Stalin. Stalin reveals that he was responsible for sinking the ship, and begins to run away once Jakeus catches up to them. The dictator leads the Boys up the steepening incline of the stern, where Jakeus has trouble keeping up. Stalin tries to bluff his way out of the situation, but his words are tossed to the wayside, which brings him to use his singing talent as a distraction. Stalin is finally cornered by the Boys. Jakeus attempts to rough him up, but Stalin whispers something in his ear that immediately drives him to suicide. After a trip through Shippo Heaven, Jakeus returns to the ship to find that Bertie has lost sight of Stalin. Seconds later, Stalin climbs onto the platform and threatens the Boys with deeds most foul in order to intimidate them. Bertie chases Stalin to the edge of the boat, and Jakeus manages to throw him off. After their victory, Jakeus and Bertie smell gulag. Stalin materialises before them, revealing that he avoided drowning by not breathing the water. The dictator stands his ground as the Boys struggle to not collapse on the incline of the ship and fall into the Sea. They make a tactical retreat as Stalin threatens them with more heinous crimes. The Boys jump onto the deck's lower level, which is beginning to go underwater. Stalin begs Bertie to help him out of desperation as the three are cornered into a nook under the stairs. Bertie and Stalin get trapped and drown, but Jakeus manages to break through the wall and swim to the surface. As he attempts to get on a crowded lifeboat, Stalin meets Bertie in Shippo Heaven to give him an eternal farewell, warning of a great enemy the Boys will have to face. He moves on to the next world as Jakeus dies of hypothermia. Jakeus returns to the Titanic from Shippo Heaven, and discovers that it is alive. It is revealed that the ship is stuck outside of time in a permanent loop, its passengers doomed to relive the day it sunk for eternity. The episode ends with Jakeus staring out to sea from the stern, with no way to escape this cruel fate. Trivia It is notable that the voice actors for Jakeus Lakeus and Bertie Ahern break character several times in the episode, especially at 3:30, where Jakeu's actor (Faldo Scrumptious) goes into a fit of laughter, which he tries to cover up as a fit of coughing. ''Prev. Episode | Next Episode ' Category:Episodes Category:Roblox Category:Season 1